Hopefully
by Black Convoy
Summary: One shot. Gundam 00 x-over. AU. Hotaru finds a friend in Setsuna F. Seiei. Hopefully, he will become more than just a friend. Read and Review


This is a little one-shot I thought up while I was in class. Also, I'd like to dedicate this to Harpygirl91 since she likes this pairing.

I don't own Gundam 00 or Sailor Moon

* * *

Hopefully

Infinity Academy:

Lunchtime, the sacred thirty minutes where the students could socialize with their peers. To a particular student, this was a very special time that she'd longed for so many years. That student's name is Hotaru Tomoe. At the sound of the bell, signaling that third period class was over, the black haired girl rushed to her locker and pulled out two boxes wrapped together in a purple bandana. She untied the knot on top of the boxes and took a whiff of the food the two boxes contained. "I definitely need to thank Mako-chan for helping me make this," she murmured to herself as she closed her locker and made her way to the roof of the school. The trip up several flights of stairs exhausted Hotaru's frail body, but she wasn't concerned about it because there was somebody waiting for her at the top. "Gomenasai, Setsuna-kun," she said in between pants, "it took me longer than I anticipated to get up the stairs (heck, anybody would be tired if they had to climb the number of stairs in that building)."

"It's fine," responded a boy with hair the same color as Hotaru's hair. However, he had a much darker skin color than her, or any Japanese person for that matter. The reason for that was because he was from Kurdistan and happened to have mysteriously transferred to Japan. That reason alone may be the cause of his unpopularity, or it could possibly be from his unsocial attitude. Nevertheless, he was the only friend Hotaru had that was the same age as her. That boy's name was Setsuna F. Seiei.

"Here, I made this for you," Hotaru said, offering the boxed lunch to Setsuna. He accepted the food and began eating without saying a single thing. It was enough for Hotaru to see him eating her cooking even without verbal thanks because she knew that he'd expressed his gratitude in his own special way. She smiled and took a seat next to him, opened her lunch and started eating. "How is it," she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It's good," he responded blandly. Setsuna reconfigured the chopsticks in his fingers so he could resume eating, but he stopped once Hotaru's hand appeared in front of his face. She wiped a rogue grain of rice from the side of his lip, and giggled about it while Setsuna starred at her in confusion. "What," he inquired; completely obvious to what Hotaru was laughing about.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, Setsuna-kun." Hotaru placed the lid over her finished lunch and leaned back. "Why did you come to Japan, if you don't mind answering," she asked, giving the dark skinned boy her full attention.

At first, Hotaru thoughts she'd made a mistake by prying too much into Setsuna's personal business. However, that idea faded when his glare vanished from his face. "I had nothing to keep me there," he answered, looking up at the sky. "My parents died when I was five and I lived as a guerilla for the majority of my life. Eventually, I got sick of it and found a way to move to Japan."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Hotaru, trying to hide the shame she felt for being so insensitive. The information was hard for her to swallow. Just the thought of the boy sitting right beside her living a life of death and destruction. In a way, he was more like her than Hotaru originally believed.

"Why should you be sorry? It's not like you could have done anything about it," Setsuna stated in his normal, bland tone before taking a sip of his drink.

"I guess you're right, but still, I want to do something to make your life better," Hotaru responded with more-than-usual concern in her voice. She didn't truly understand what made Setsuna so special that she'd speak out of character. Even though she was always concerned for others, especially her friends, she rarely ever expressed feelings so boldly. The only other times she'd raised her voice that high was in her fights against Nehellenia and Galaxia, and that was out of anger. What was it that caused this burst of emotion?

"Then stay here," Setsuna said softly.

"What," Hotaru asked, blinking several times at the dark skinned boy. Did she hear what she thought she heard?

"Stay here with me," Setsuna repeated, looking at the black haired girl with a bit of aggravation for having to say it again. "You're the only friend that I've ever had and I don't want to lose you," he confessed, trying his best to look in the opposite direction from Hotaru. Unfortunately, Setsuna did not anticipate his face turning a bright shade of red.

"Thanks Setsuna," Hotaru tried to hold back the tears of joy, but ultimately found it pointless. In the end, Setsuna was the one to wipe away the tears from her cheek. "I… I'm glad to be your friend. Hopefully, one day we can be more than just friends," she said while leaning against his shoulder.

Setsuna lay back against the concrete wall beside the door and Hotaru soon joined him. "Yeah… hopefully…" he managed to say before dozing into a light sleep.

"Hopefully that will be soon," Hotaru whispered prior to pecking Setsuna on the cheek. Despite the sad information she'd learned about the boy's past, she still wanted to be with him. In her final act, Hotaru nuzzled her head against Setsuna's shoulder and joined him in a peaceful nap.


End file.
